A Simple Meeting
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: After all is said and done, well five hundred years be enough? SK-OneShot-Complete(no own so you no sue)


Slowly a breeze ruffled the feathers of a few birds perching upon a limb on a Sakura Tree, a woman sighed before turning her attention elsewhere. The birds no longer entertained her as they once did. She slowly pulled her hair ties from her high ponytail that gave her face a pulled back look that did not compliment her, at all. The bright sunny colors of her festive clothing only made her sad aura more dominate. She sighed as the laughter of children could be heard from where she was. She slowly got up from her sitting position on the stone bench in the garden. Glancing back at the tree to find the birds gone, she smiled before heading away from the laughter of children. Her slippered feet barely made any noise on the slightly dewy earth. She saw a red blur halt in front of her; the angry golden orbs and silvery hair that framed a slightly boyish face. She smiled softly before he could react.

"Hai, InuYasha-Kun? Do you wish to tell me something?" Her gentle voice seemed to somewhat startle the young man, who's ears—oddly perched on his head, resembling dog ears—flattened to his skull. He stepped back, just for a precaution.

"Um, that Toad gave me this…told me to give to you." He took a neatly folded parchment from his coat and handed it to the young woman. When he didn't leave, the woman gave him a small cough as a signal to leave. He blushed slightly at being caught trying to read the note. "Well yeah, Kagome, just remember we have to get you to the well before night fall." She nodded, watching him depart before gently opening up the parchment to see the graceful characters that she knew belong only to one person: Sesshomaru.

**_Kagome,_**

_**As it would seem that you are too be leaving this night fall, I assumed words would not due. Go to the clearing, you will know which one, and be there as soon as you acquire this letter.**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

Kagome sighed softly before folding the letter up once more and tucking it in the folds of her silken obi. She glanced around her, noting that the laughter of children on the breeze had died down as InuYasha had come to her; she turned to the small bridge that connected pieces of land together. The small river that ran under it seemed youthful and reminded her of her life. There might have been a few bumps, or rocks, in the way but they only made the journey all the more interesting. She continued on her path to the clearing.

Various animals scattered to and fro when her approach came, none seemed afraid but they moved from her path as if knowing who she went to meet. The clearing that he spoke of had enchanted her when her companions and she had taken respite at the western lords' castle. She had stumbled across it after a fight with InuYasha, knowing only the peaceful tranquility of nature would calm her frayed nerves. She started to sing a song that she heard on the radio on the walk. And then suddenly it was there, seemingly from an enchanted novel. The brook that ran through it only added to the mystical air about it, she had cried her heart out. No one loves her, wants her to be in Sengoku, Sesshomaru had come upon that act. And since then, their once enemy to ally relationship had become friends…Kagome felt more for the Tai Youkai but she understood that she was only human and to keep the Great Inu line strong, his mate would have to be a full blooded Inu Youkai. She had resigned herself to that fact, even though it brought pain to her already battered heart.

Upon reaching the clearing she saw no one there. _He makes me come as soon as I get the note, yet he is not here? Pompous jackass thinks he owns everything._ She lightly sat on a boulder that rested by the brook. The air seemed to be cleaner then already fresh air in Sengoku, she sighed deeply before hearing birds chirping. They rested in a Sakura tree across from where she sat, pecking at each other's beaks.

"You birds are following me…I don't know if I like to be stalked by two birds." She laughed lightly; an airy sound that didn't seem to be real. She got up, twirling the long scarf she held in her dainty fist. The long piece of clothing spun around her as she laughed, her hair floated around her as if in water. She stopped as she felt eyes on her; Kagome glanced behind her to find Sesshomaru gazing at her with an amused smirk.

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you?" Kagome inquired as the lord proceeded closer to her still form. He stopped at arms length, still gazing at her thoughtfully. She reached to touch his shoulder but he grabbed her hand before she came to her destination. She looked at their hands, looking at the deadly claws that had been directed at her once. _Who come I fall for the ones that have tried to kill me? First InuYasha, who was rather immature and caught up in Kikyo, then Sesshomaru. Deadly Beauty, is what it should be called…or appearances really don't matter—angelic looking but full of rage, hatred, righteous justice, and chalk full of honor. _Kagome mused before he gripped tighter bring her back to reality. She gazed at the tall demon, drinking in his features before she could ever forget them. Not that she very well could…she had pictures of him. _That was funny when he woke up finding me taking a picture of him with my camera…then later that day when I had everybody get in a group for a big picture. Ah, that was hilarious and because of that I'll never forget them even in my old age._

"Kagome," Her name rolled off his tongue, making it sound exotic and not belonging to her. She sighed, nodding signaling he had her attention. "Don't forget me when you leave." That had been the oddest request had made her give, for how could she forget him? He was her everything—he just didn't need to know that. Sesshomaru had silently pledged to himself that I would wait for her, until five hundred years in the future before declaring his love for her. She wasn't meant for this era and he wouldn't be the one to hold her here.

"I would never forget you but you can't forget me either. It would be rather hard to explain to my friends why I just walked up to a total stranger and that stranger promptly ripped my head off." She laughed loudly, grinning at the mental image of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi screaming and yelling throwing backpacks and other things at the demon lord.

He scowled at the image of faceless women trying to beat him but he would never harm Kagome intentionally now. "Kagome be serious." He said it harsher then intended and the quick beat of her heart gave his a painful clutch.

"Of course but I have those pictures of you and everybody else; so I'll never forget, you can be sure of that Sesshomaru-Kun." She brought her other hand reaching for his cheek but hesitated and settled for his tailed shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about." She whispered softly. The couples' moment was cut as her friends walked into the clearing; Kagome turned towards them letting her hands drop to her sides, Sesshomaru had released hers'.

The slayer, with a large boomerang strapped to her back which she seemed completely at ease with, stepped forward. Never questioning the closeness of the two people, "Kagome-Chan, we need to be going, night is falling fast."

Kagome glanced at her secret beloved, before nodding. "Hai Sango-Chan, let's go." She climbed behind Sango before the monk could get on. He frowned but said nothing. InuYasha held her overly large yellow backpack with one hand, standing impatiently before her. "Goodbye Sesshomaru…" With that she was gone; the only evidence of her ever being there was the scarf in his hand and her scent.

At the well, miles from where the Western Castle was, they stopped. InuYasha dropped the backpack by its dark depths. Sango got off the enlarged flaming cat demon, helping Kagome off letting the cat demon to transform back into her smaller size. She jumped onto the slayers' shoulder, "thank you Kirara, you did well." The cat purred softly before jumping down to lay down.

Kagome sighed before sitting on the wells' lip, she glanced at her comrades. "Well I guess this is it. No more journeys and no more drama." She smiled when Sango giggled, "I guess I should give you this big teary goodbye…but I hate goodbyes." She confessed as a tear slipped from her cerulean orbs.

"We all do, Kagome-Sama." Miroku said simply, "but I want to say, that it was a honor traveling with you and getting feels now and then." Before he could finish his goodbye Sango effectively hit him over the head with her weapon, shaking her head.

"I'll miss you Kagome-Chan, you were like a younger sister that I never had. And it was great to know someone as selfless and generous as you are…and thank you for teaching me all about your world." Sango bowed then ran to hug her tightly which Kagome returned with as much force.

"I'll miss you too Sango, here, to remember me by." She gave her a heart shaped locket, inside had two pictures of her and Sango together and Miroku. "Thought you might the other one so I put it in there---…"

She was cut off as Sango gave her a tearful hug. "Tell Miroku that I will miss him too." She nodded her head before putting the necklace on and viewing the pictures. Kagome turned towards InuYasha, her first major crush.

"Well yeah, you know…" Was all he could stutter out, Kagome gave him a fierce hug before relaxing and giving him a peck on the cheek, catching him by surprise. He started to blush with the simple innocent act.

"I guess this is it, right Inu-Chan…" She sighed before sitting on the well again not knowing what to say. "I'll miss you and I love you." She said it so simply that InuYasha almost face fell in the dirt.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'll miss you and I love you.' You are like a big brother that I could always count on to look out for me." She explained at the shocked expression on his face, she grinned before patting his cheek affectionately. "You are just too cute for words sometimes Inu-Chan!" She stood, grabbed her backpack, turning towards the well. Shippo was killed in the final battle, a huge blow to the surrogate mother. He had ran out of his hiding spot when he saw that Naraku had Kagome by the neck—Naraku had killed the poor Kitsune Youkai in front of Kagome. She blacked out then, the others of her party had said that she went crazy and she brutally killed Naraku.

"I visited Shippo's grave earlier putting daisies there." Kagome choked out the pain of her lost returning, "InuYasha please tend to it." She didn't turn to see him nod in agreement but she knew he did. She pulled herself up on the well, glancing at her comrades. "I love you all and I will always love and remember you…goodbye." With that Kagome jumped into the well never to be heard for again. Slowly the group left the clearly going on about their lives. InuYasha headed over to the God Tree to start tending the little Kitsune's grave, he had been hard on the kit but he saw him as a little brother. He did miss him pulling and biting his sensitive ears, the said ears flattened against his skull.

--

Kagome glanced around in the dark, depression rolled on her in waves. Sighing, she hauled the backpack up trying hard not to fall with the limited room of the Furisode she wore. Huffing when she sat on the top of the well, she glanced down at it not feeling the usual magical pull. "It lost its magic…goodbye." It was like closing the chapter in a book, yet it was her life. She hauled the pack on her back, sliding the door open an inch to see if the coast was clear before heading to her home. As she was entering it, Eri and Yuka came bounding up the stairs, they saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome-Chan, we thought you weren't feeling well with the flu and all." Yuka held up a can of Chicken Noodle Soup as Eri kept on talking. "Your mom told us that she had a feeling you'd feel up to company today so we stopped by the store to get you this. And we have so much gossip for you!" Yuka took the silent girls' hand leading her into her home. Sota was running down the stairs as the group of girls' walked in, his eyes widen seeing Kagome; he ran to hug her, refusing to let her go.

"I thought something bad had happened to you, Onee-Chan!" His voice shook from emotion, he stopped suddenly. "Why are you wearing that Kagome? And…" He glanced behind her, "that's your friends." Kagome smiled softly at her young brother.

"Yeah Eri- and Yuka-Chan came to spend some time with me because I haven't felt good with the flu. And someone gave me this Furisode so I am wearing it because of him." She could already hear the question from Eri and Yuka about 'him' but choose to ignore it. "Tell mom I'm here and my friends are also. Come on Eri and Yuka, let's go to my room." When they got there she set the pack by the foot of her bed.

"Who's 'he', Kagome?" Yuka asked before taking a the seat by her computer.

"And why did you have that big back pack with you outside?" Eri questioned as she sat on the floor. Kagome sighed smiling wistfully.

"He is no one you know…not the two timer…and Sota had left the pack in the well house and since it had something I needed I went to go get it." Kagome explained slowly taking her socks off. Eri tilted her head to the side before remembering something. She clapped happily not able to speak so Yuka started explaining.

"Eri was asked to the Prom by Hojo." Kagome grinned at her two friends, after they had become seniors Hojo and her friends had stopped bugging her about getting a boyfriend. It was nice that Hojo was finally moving on. "She was so stunned and happy at school that she fainted in the hall way, took five minutes for her to wake up." Yuka sighed shaking her head to the side before seeing a picture on her desk. It was a good-looking…well a beautiful man sleeping, his silver hair sprawled around him and some of his bare chest showed in the picture. She glanced at Kagome who was smiling but there was a sadness to her eyes that Eri didn't notice. Yuka didn't mention it.

The rest of the visit consisted of squeals about Hojo and the mystery surrounding a new series on television. When Eri got up to leave Yuka took her leave but at the door she turned to Kagome, a serious expression etched on her face. Kagome's smile faded at seeing the expression, "Kagome-Chan, if you need to talk. I'm here even if it's about something I wouldn't understand." With that she left leaving Kagome perplexed.

She went to her room to see the picture of Sesshomaru sleeping by the chair that Yuka was sitting in, she then understood. Smiling she started to unpack on of her things, including the picture Shippo drew her and the camera that held many pictures. She fell asleep blissfully without any nightmares that had been plaguing her since the final battle. When she woke up the next day she got dressed for school, putting her hair down since it had grown to past her elbows since the last time she had been in the present. Her mother gave her a hug when she saw her, but Kagome had skip breakfast for fear that she would be late.

Humming on the way to school, Hojo caught up to her, giving her a perplexed expression. "Where's your bike Kagome-Chan? And I thought you had the flu." Kagome smiled brightly at him catching him off guard.

"It's such a beautiful day why waste it by speeding through when you can enjoy it by simply walking? And I'm much better now, I don't think I'll get sick for a while." She skipped a beat jogging ahead of him before grinning behind her, "try to catch me Hojo-Kun!" With that she laughed all the way to school, running and breathing in the glorious air of Tokyo. Hojo started paddling after her.

"Now that's the Kagome I remember. It's nice to have her back." He smiled, catching up to her. A passing car, the person within saw the display and lightly scoffed at the immatureness. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were waiting for their friend not figuring that she would come running, laughing, and shouting at Hojo who rode his bike behind her.

Ayumi looked at her two friends who shrugged at her. Kagome skidded to a halt in front of them. "Hey guys, how's it been with me here?"

"Are you okay Kagome-Chan? Did your fever come back?" Eri checked her forehead but Kagome swatted it away. Yuka glared at Kagome not liking how happy she acting when just yesterday she seemed she would cry at a hats' drop.

"Eri…Ayumi why don't you go get us our seats for first period?" Both nodded and walked ahead leaving Yuka and Kagome alone. Kagome glanced at her friend that could always read her so easily and feared somewhat what she would say.

Yuka walked in front of Kagome and stopped. Simply saying, "I've always known you to show what you truly felt. I don't know why it would be so different now; I had always suspected that you lived a double life Kagome-Chan. But after seeing you yesterday, I know it. That man that was sleeping in one of your frames on your desk…I don't know what to make of it. But," she glanced at some of the various students laughing and walking by her and her friend. She sighed softly, "I'm afraid for and of you, Kagome. I just don't know what to do." Kagome didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't understand. No one but my family knows about it and…" She just let it fall there, not knowing what to say. She sighed, "I'm sorry that you feel that way Yuka-Chan. Because what I've been through it's so much that I can't take it sometimes." Kagome looked Yuka straight in the eye trying to convey what she felt but gave up and headed for the school. She looked back to see Yuka walking behind her but her head was bowed.

The rest of the day passed without event, that is until lunch. Kagome was joking around with Eri when Hojo ran to their group—they were sitting under a weeping willow by the cafeteria—he seemed out of breath when he stopped by them. He looked straight at Kagome when he spoke.

"There's the President of Hanabira Shan here casing a scene in front of the school!" Hojo said before running towards the front, the girls glanced at each other before taking off after him. As they got to the front of the school, Kagome saw a big half circle surrounding a couple of people. She couldn't hear anything except the tid-bits she heard from her fellow students.

"…Yeah, knee length hair!"

"…Gorgeous eyes…like the sun!"

"…I wonder who he wants…"

"Must be some teacher here…lucky woman."

Hojo flagged down Kagome hauling her to the front of the crowd to witness what everyone was cooing about. Kagome tilted her head to the side trying to see past a tall jock in front of her but she heard what the people were talking about.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to leave the premises, it is still school hours." That was her principal's voice she knew.

"I do not care. Where is she?" That almost sounded like Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't create such a big scene over her. Would he? Hojo murmured to her something about the CEO wanting to speak to someone at school but Kagome didn't hear that she was listening to what the CEO was saying.

Kagome murmured, "Sesshomaru?" Suddenly the man didn't say anything and all talk stopped. The tall jock bent over to his friend and Kagome saw the man. It was Sesshomaru! _That demon had to do this in front of the whole school…I can already hear them talking._ Some girls whispered next to her but she only had eyes for her beloved. She stepped forward towards him, he glanced at her and walked towards her. Hojo reached for his friend but it was too late, Kagome was in front of the huge crowd. The whispers became full blown talking and yelling, some girls were glaring and others where confused. Kagome's friends smiled at each other but not fully taking in what was occurring.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered at the tall man, her head tilted back to see his face. She reached for his face but he stopped her, grabbing her hand with his larger one.

"Kagome…"

For a while that was what stood in the crowd, the principal forgotten, the students forgotten everyone except the two lovers. They breathed in the scent of each other, willing for the moment to last forever. "You didn't forget me." Kagome spoke, clutching his hand to make sure he wouldn't disappear on her.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I could never forget one such as you, dear Kagome." He reached into his coat pocket to withdraw an old scarf. "I believe this belongs to you…" Kagome glanced at the piece of cloth, tears falling from her eyes before she jumped to hug him. Her fragile arms wound around his neck, her feet dangling from the ground, she whispered for Sesshomaru to hear.

"I love you," everyone heard since the crowd had got eerily quiet when she pounced on the man. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi cheered which brought cheers erupting through the crowd.

"And I love you to, Kagome…and I you." The rest of the world faded as the two lovers embraced.

-

MF: (wipes sweat from forehead) That was hard...

Bara: (glares) I did all the work!

MF: (huffs) Feh, whatever Bara-Chan!

Bara: (blows raspberry)

MF: (glares) Well...(turns to almost empty room) I hope some of you people read this...

Bara: (sighs) You're talking to yourself again, aren't you?

MF: (stomps away, mumbling something about 'stupid muses')

Bara: (innocently hit by flying shoe, faints)


End file.
